1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to construction tools, and more particularly, to an insulation cutting tool that is configured for cutting insulation that is coupled to a substrate, without adversely affecting the substrate.
2. Background Art
The use of insulation on pre-engineered wall systems is known in the art. For example, and with reference to FIG. 1, a horizontal, or vertical metal stud is positioned. Insulation having an integrated vapor barrier is positioned over the stud, and a metal panel is positioned over the insulation. Subsequently, a fastener is driven through the metal panel and the insulation, and into the stud. As a result, the insulation is greatly compressed around the stud due to the fastener. The compression greatly reduces the insulative effect of the insulation.
Problematically, the reduced insulation greatly reduces the effectiveness of the overall wall system. In many instances, such a construction will be in violation of local building codes. However, if the insulation is cut around the studs, the integrated vapor barrier is cut, thereby destroying the barrier properties thereof.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means by which to overcome the compressive deficiencies of the arrangement of FIG. 1, while maintaining the integrity of the vapor barrier.